


Interrogation

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Moments [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gadget is both good and bad cop, Gen, Humor, Velvet the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: After the events of Infidget: Chances.Everyone thinks that Gadget is the good cop while Zero is the bad cop. Until the wolf flipped the switch when their suspect isn't coorporating.





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> I see Gadget as someone who is nice, assertive, a bit naive and snarky. But he will pissed if he deals with selfish people who tried to hurt others. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Warning: There's an OC here so if having an OC is not your cup of tea then I suggest you just close this fanfic and move on with other fanfics. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

_ _

It has been several weeks since they formed an official team. Something like Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and etc. Gadget was assigned by Amy and Knuckles to be the team leader. It was an overwhelming role for Gadget since he had to look after a time-bomb jackal while getting along with a cat that was hard to read.

_Can’t go anything wrong with that, right?_

He could assume that he was chosen as team leader because Zero was still under ‘_probation_’ and Velvet was still new to the rest of the members in the Resistance. So they could only put a full trust on the wolf.

_Great._

Gadget tried his best to get to know Velvet and it was a slow progression just like how he was with Zero when he was Infinite. But compared with Zero and Velvet, the cat was easier to communicate since she was willing to tell a lot of things about herself if Gadget asked her.

_It was so they could achieve mutual understanding and trust_, that’s what Velvet told him.

But there was something in him that doesn’t add up. Sure, he was happy to be able to help Velvet get used to the new environment but it was never the same when it comes to Zero when he had to deal with the jackal long ago. Zero was more like a roller coaster ride while Velvet was more of a boat ride. He guessed that’s how he wants to put it into terms.

Nonetheless, he was glad that Velvet was willing to open up… unlike his jackal friend. He was obviously not getting along with the cat with the way he acted aggressively to everything. Even right now…

“Tell me where you get your supplies, fool! My patience is running thin and if you don’t fucking talk right now, I’ll claw your face!” Zero shouted at the whimpered yet stubborn Mobian racoon.

“I-..! I will never talk! You..! You don’t scare me!” the racoon struggled to put up a brave front while the jackal gets angrier and angrier.

Gadget exasperated while watching the situation on the other side of the glass. They were put into an interrogation room so that they can question the racoon who was tied up in a chair alone with the raging jackal. The racoon was suspected to pour toxic into a lake and they had to investigate their supplier so that they can put a stop to it. Gadget sighed once more. There are still others who wouldn’t mind taking advantage of the situation when the world is at the state of rebuilding after the war.

_These guys are selfish… _Somehow, deep down, it angers the wolf a little.

“You ask for it!” Zero immediately grabbed both of the racoon’s ears and plunged his claws into his skin.

“BWAAAHHH! OUCH OUCH OUCH OUCH!! F-f-forget it!! I will never corporate!!”

Gadget’s face darkens a little. _Selfish…_

* * *

Velvet watched as her jackal teammate tried to use force to extract information from the racoon but it seemed as though it was inevitable. She turned her attention to her digital scroll as she tried to pinpoint the culprit’s location but the information she got was limited. There were alternative options she could use. She could use her connection to pinpoint their culprit but it will take a lot of procedures with the lack of resource in a post-war situation and they can’t afford to waste any valuable time when there are others who commit the same crime such as the suspect they apprehended. The racoon was the only chance they could ever get in order to complete their mission as quickly as possible.

“The suspect is not willing to talk” she commented.

“No kidding” Gadget sighed and crossed his arms.

Velvet puts her fingers on her chin as she thinks. She could try her using technique to interrogate the racoon. If force wasn’t working, probably seduction or a simple diplomatic talk? They could have used that two other method but her leader decided to let Zero take the part as the bad cop. She assumed that Zero is capable of doing this so she decided to trust her team. That is what Blaze, her princess, wanted for her… to get along with everyone and learn from them.

“We’re switching. I’m going to try and talk to our suspect.” Gadget ordered.

_Oh? That was unexpected_. Velvet didn’t see Gadget as someone who is capable in participating an interrogation but he _is_ someone who is able to win someone’s heart. Maybe, it could work?

“Very well, then. Best of luck, Gadget.” She nodded upon his request.

* * *

_Shit… this racoon is stubborn. _

As annoyed as Zero was, he couldn’t afford to hurt the racoon any worse or else the fool won’t be able to talk if he pulled out his throat or something. What was more aggravating is that the cat is alone with the wolf while he is busy trying to get information. They’d better not be too friendly with each other.

It’s already been several weeks since the cat joined in. Gadget insisted that they hang out with her and eat lunch with her after this whole mission was over. Well, it won’t be over soon because he is having a hard time right now. The wolf has to wait for his stupid lunch _date_.

“Zero!” Gadget called out to him through his communicator. He raised his eyebrow and turned to the glass window as the wolf waved at him with a grin on his face. “You’ve done a good job. I’ll take it from here.”

“Huh?” Zero twitched in annoyance. “You want to interrogate this mule?”

Gadget nodded confidently.

“Fine.” Zero rolled his eyes and shoved the racoon back to his seat.

Gadget entered the room and Zero crossed his arms as the wolf walked towards him. Gadget gave him a pat on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him. Their faces are very close as they stare at each other’s’ eyes. It was as though it was just the two of them in their own little world. Gadget’s famous smile always made his heart fluttered. The jackal sighed in defeat and nodded as he exited the room.

He can’t say no to him, can he?

“Excellent work, Zero.” The cat said plainly as he entered the room.

“_Excellent work_, my ass. I didn’t do jack shit.” Zero grunted and took his seat. He lifted his feet on the table and crossed his arms.

“True but you did your best.” Velvet continued to fiddle with her digital scroll.

Zero narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the cat. She seemed like she was attempting to be friendly with him as best as she could. She wasn’t showing any hostility towards him or any doubts even though she always put up a blank face. Yet, she continued to stick by them even though Zero was treating her… less friendly.

_Sigh…_ this reminds him of how he was with Gadget when the wolf tried to warm up to him. He… probably should give her a chance… Yet the idea of Gadget being friendly with Velvet was bothering him.

Is…

Is he… jealous?

The jackal scratched his head with frustrations. He was acting like a fucking school girl now! Gadget can make friends with anyone he wants. So why is he feeling like this? Regardless, Zero and Velvet watched as Gadget made an attempt in interrogating the suspect.

“Sorry about my friend. He likes to claw people’s face” Gadget smiled sheepishly. “I mean, I got this from him too. Cool, isn’t it?” the wolf took off his glasses and pointed his scar above his left eye with a confident smile. The racoon blinked in utter disbelief even though he should be in pain with all those cuts and bruises.

On the other side, Velvet snorted a laugh while Zero immediately face-palmed.

“Now, I’m curious.” The car smirked as she glanced at the jackal.

“None of your business, cat.” Zero said with frustration as he slides down his palm from his forehead to his mouth. “And don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Very well.” The cat hummed.

_Shitty wolf_… What was he trying to do? It was a good thing it was just them hearing that or else both of them will be caught red-handed for lying about his scar if it was the other members of the Resistance.

“Anyways, we’ve been going on with this for hours now.” Gadget continued. “And we need the information from you as soon as possible. So, I kindly ask if you could at least corporate with us and we’ll compensate all the damage, okay? And don’t worry about being thrown out. We’ll make sure you return to your home safe and sound. Who knows? If you helped us, you could actually save a lot of lives. Doesn’t it sound great? So, are we cool? Deal?”

There was a moment of silence between the wolf and the racoon. And then racoon spoke while looking at him with a dead-pan face.

“**_No._**”

Zero sighed. The wolf seriously doesn’t know what he was doing. He enabled his communication device and spoke to him. “Taking the high road won’t go anywhere, Gadge. It’s a dead end.”

Gadget replied a sigh. “You’re right…”

Zero noticed the change of tone in his voice. The jackal looked up as Gadget duck himself and reached an item under his seat. Both he and Velvet had the same quizzical look until a piercing sound started to invade their sense of hearing.

** _Riizzzzzzzz…..!_ **

**WHAT.**

**THE.**

** _FUCK…?_ **

Zero’s jaw dropped when Gadget revealed a wispon drill as he held up close to their suspect. The wolf’s face darkens and he was giving an absolute death glare which made the racoon shivered in fear.

“Since you’re not willing to corporate” Gadget said grimly. “We have to do this the hard way.” He clicked a button and the drill increases its speed.

** _RIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZ…!!!!!_ **

“**_Now, start talking._**”

A deafening scream flooded through the interrogation room and Zero immediately closed his communicator as he watched the scenario with a dumb-founded expression on his face.

“**AAAAAHHHH!!!** **OKAY, OKAY, I’LL TALK!**” The racoon cried cowardly.

“I can’t hear you!” Gadget threatened. “Hurry up or this drill will be up in your **ass**!” He increased the maximum speed of his drill and the racoon continued to scream.

“Interesting…” Velvet commented as she stared at Gadget’s sudden behaviour with a baffled face. But she immediately regained her focus and quickly gets on with her job as she tapped into her digital scroll when their suspect started to confess.

On the other hand, Zero was still surprised that Gadget could be this…

** _THIS SCARY…_ **

He wondered what triggered him to be like this. Regardless, he reminded himself not to get on the wolf’s bad side after this.

* * *

“Did you get everything, Velvet?” Gadget entered the room with a smile on his face. Zero was looking at him with a confused reaction but Velvet simply nodded.

“I was able to decrease the possibility of our culprit’s location tremendously. If you could give me some time to eliminate the locations that were given, we’ll be able to have a lead.” Velvet explained and it made Gadget seemed relief.

“Great! We’ll grab some lunch and come back here!”

“Alright. Go on ahead.”

“Are you okay with chilli dogs?”

“Anything is fine with me” Velvet responded as she nodded.

“Okay!” Gadget grabbed Zero’s hand and pulled him closer to him. The jackal almost stumbled to his feet as he seemed like he hasn’t digest the situation after that unexpected behaviour from Gadget.

“W-whoa…! Gadge!” The jackal was flustered when their shoulder made in contact and their faces were an inch away.

“Come on, Zero!” Gadget grinned and dragged Zero to the exit of the room while the jackal had a small blush on his cheek.

Velvet watched them as they left the room. She sighed and shook her head. Those two never ceased to amaze her. They are unexpected and she tends to think that there is no common sense in their actions. But, one thing for sure, both of them seemed to be oblivious with their feelings for each other. Gadget had this passion in his eyes whenever he looked at Zero while Zero had this obvious jealousy when she tried to interact with the wolf. That was what she noticed but the boys didn’t.

How cute. Yet, idiotic.

It was endearing when she observe them from a far. It’s as though she was looking at blooming flowers radiating under the sunshine.

Velvet smiled and shrugged away as she continued to do her job. “_Canines…_”


End file.
